Angels Never Die
by hyacinthian
Summary: Character Death. Scully remembers and mourns the death of her lover, partner, best friend, and...father of her children.


Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me. They belong to Fox, Chris Carter, and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
A/N: If you can't tell, it's from Scully's POV. It's just something that sprang into my head after watching a movie. It's also character death.  
  
I stood there, trying to be strong. I imagined I'd be here at some point in time, but not this soon. Not so soon. I never thought that I would have to do this. They had just found each other. God was so cruel at times. That was one of the reasons I had given up my faith. If God oversaw everything that went on in the world, why did he let this happen? Why did he let me have cancer? All these unanswered questions compiled together and gradually cut the rope from where I was mooring by the dock of faith.  
  
I saw many people around her, but ignored them. They were all paying their dues and respects to him, but they didn't want to be here. Only a few people did. Hell, my mother had to drag Bill Jr. here to help console me. I remembered it so distinctly. I hate it. I hate dreaming about it every night. I hate crying so much. It was unbearable. I can't feel so vulnerable. Why did you have to leave, you bastard?  
  
"Dana," I heard. The weight of Bill Jr's hand was imminent on my shoulder. I flinched and moved my shoulder so his hand fell off of it.  
  
I sniffled. "You never liked him anyway. Leave. I hate you!" I cried. "I hate all of you! You never liked him in real life! Only a handful of people actually cared about his well-being! The rest of you thought he was just a crackpot! Get the hell away from here! You don't deserve to be here." Then, I felt myself fall to the ground, lifted only by my brother's strong hands, sobbing hysterically. I saw their sympathetic glances and I tried to ignore them. Those self-serving bastards. It wasn't even the shadow government that tore us apart this time. That was what was so ironic about it. It was just a regular case. It was something the VCS had called us in for. They needed Mulder's help and, of course, Mulder didn't want to go without me. It was a serial killer who Mulder had a background with. Mulder had gotten him life without parole when he used to be with the VCS and the convict had escaped. He wanted revenge. Lord, did he ever get it. He was caught, of course, but not without removing one of the best law enforcement officials I knew. Yes, Mulder didn't have a penchant for following rules, but that was his charm. One of many. That brought a sad smile to my face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days ago . . .  
  
I had woken up in his arms, which was my favorite way of waking up. "Morning, Mulder." I kissed him gently. He smiled.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"What. . ." At that inopportune moment, his cell phone rang. He answered it and walked into the other room, shutting the door. I sighed heavily. Within a few minutes, he walked out again. "What happened?"  
  
"That was my friend, Steve, from VCS. He wants me to help them with a case. A serial killer I caught a while back is out and he wants revenge." I frowned. He walked over and kissed my forehead consolingly. "I won't leave you, Scully. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the serial killer, who's name was Daniel Props, had hidden in a warehouse. We had him cornered. As he was running (and Mulder and I were running after him), he glanced back and fired a few shots, but not before Mulder shot him, the bullet hitting him square in the throat. I remember thinking, God, that's got to hurt. He fell dead. Apparently (from a medical practitioner's point of view), it had punctured the large artery in his neck. However, one of his bullets had hit Mulder too. It had punctured his lung. He lay there, breathing raggedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mulder, are you all right?" I ran over to him, dropping my gun and dropping to his side, clutching his arm. I think I had tears in my eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, Scully." He coughed and blood splattered on his shirt. "Damn. That shirt was expensive too." Even in the direst of situations, he still cracked jokes. I couldn't help it. I smiled through my tears.  
  
"Mulder, it punctured your lung." He coughed again, only harsher. More blood stained his shirt. His eyes looked weary, no longer containing that sparkle it usually had. That mischievous smile that I absolutely adored. I held his wound, the blood oozing out from between my fingers.  
  
"Scully. . ." he started. He coughed again. "I know that I'm not going to make it. Death has finally come and caught me. No more cat-and- mouse anymore. I just. . . I want you to know that. . . I love you. I'll always love you. I love you so much, Scully. And I don't want you to shed tears for me. I want you to live your life. I want you to move on, get married, and die from natural causes." He smiled, but anguish spread over his face as the pain intensified and he coughed more.  
  
"Married? To someone else?" I was crying more. The tears were falling rapidly. He leaned up and kissed me, the bittersweet taste of blood was in my mouth. "Mulder! You're not going to die!" I could see the sparkle in his eyes weakening by the second and knew that I couldn't even convince myself. His eyes fluttered a bit.  
  
"I. . . love you. I'll steal visits up to Heaven from Hell, Scully. I promise." His eyes fluttered, he gave one last cough, laid his head down on the concrete, and his eyes closed. I bent my head down to the nook between his head and shoulder and cried. I hugged him for what seemed like months, sobbing until my eyes stung.  
  
"Scully," Skinner started.  
  
"No!" I hugged him tighter. "You're not making me go anywhere!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They opened the casket for me to see. I leaned down and kissed those lips, feeling the coldness overwhelm me. I ran to my mother, hugged her tightly, and cried for so long. I knew my brother was casting me sad glances, but I couldn't help it. I missed him so much and it had only been a few days. I don't know how I was supposed to go on without him. I sobbed for what seemed like hours, my eyes feeling that familiar prickly, painful sensation of my eyes stinging from too much crying. I looked a mess. My eyes were so red from my long crying fit, my hair was messy, I was showing, and my clothes looked like I had just threw them on. That was another thing. I couldn't die. I had to stay and raise our child together. I rubbed my stomach lovingly. Mulder had given me a child. It was impossible. I was barren. Yet somehow, I was pregnant. God's last gift to me. He had taken away Mulder but given me a child. I was so mad at Him, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't tussle with unforeseen forces.  
  
Yes, Mulder. Someday, I will meet you in Heaven and we'll live in that shining palace together. We'll live happily ever after. Damn it! We deserve a happy ending after all the shit we've been through. And death isn't going to separate us. 


End file.
